AvA. What does that mean? What do I do?
'War Has Errupted in Westeros, you are needed!' Call The Banners War is upon us yet again and now every man and women must bear arms. From merchants to swordsmen, from noblest politician to even the most humble stable hand. Everyone is equal in times of war and everyone has their bit to pay. No matter how strong you are nor how old you are, or even how experienced you are, the Alliance needs you. What is actually happening during AvA? AvA is the phase where Alliances declare open conflict between themselves and their Alliance enemies. In Player to Player conflict you are targetting a specific player, individually, but in Alliance versus Alliance, you are not fighting a individual, but rather an Alliance. Of course it is not just you fighting or defending five hundred players on your own. This is the period in the game where you work as a team and prove your worth to your own Alliance, either in building, defending, attacking and co-ordinating yourself effectively, that is condusive in a successful result in AvA. (which can last a number of weeks). Camps Before AvA phase, camps are set up in your region by your alliance, they are the platforms built during the World Event phase. Camps are where you can launch offense against enemy camps, or provide assistance to allies. Aside from giving you a place on the battlefield, they also provide you with certain bonuses depending on the level of the camp, the structure and strength of your camp can be viewed by clicking the Stats tab of that camp. The stats will tell you what strength you have in Battle, Intrigue and Trade offense and defense. Before you enter a camp, you should understand or at least have some knowledge of the realm geographically. There are three places in each Region the your Alliance can build a camp in. Each region has a different landscape to represent that specific region. If you click on your ALLIANCE TAB, you will be given a brief list of the camps your Alliance has set up, which region they are, and in which sub-section they are in. You will see the rank of the camp and which spoils are used to upgrade the camp. In this example I am going to visit The North, and more specifically, The Neck which is one of the three sub-regions. I can see before entering the camp that it is a ranked 6 camp, and that its spoil requirement for upgrade are in BRIBE. (More on why the *spoils are important later, but right now, let's get you to understand your way around the camp.) You can enter a camp by clicking the GARRISON button, and then selecting the Sworn Sword you want in the camp.Your Sworn Sword will now be passively defending attacks from other Allianced that correspond to that Sworn Sword's speciality. For example: A Protector will defend against any random '''AID attacks '''on the camp. However, the Sworn Sword will only attack when ordered to. Before doing anything, get to understand the camp that you are in thouroughly before doing any offensive action, regardless of whether it is attacking or aiding an Alliance. STATS '''will provide you with the information on how strong the camp is. It will show you the offensive and defensive strengths in '''Battle/Trade/Intrigue as well as how much percentage your camp is in BRIBE offense and defense. ACTION will provide you with information about what has been the most recent activity in the camp so far. This will tell you what attacks/aids your fellow bannermen have been doing as well as what attacks and aids other alliances have been doing which target that particular camp. PROVISIONS will tell you informaiton on who has been giving resources and silver to upgrade or repair the camp. Maps Make sure you understand what is happening inside your camp, because you might be caught unaware and the unfortunate target of an attack like this bannerman . ' ' Now that you have settled in you camp there is one more very ***'IMPORTANT*** '''aspect you must understand before participating in any actions. This will avoid any confusion and frustration you might experience when you are about to launch an attack or an aid to a corresponding Alliance camp. You have to know where you are, and in a boarder sense the geography of the lands you are in. Westeros as well as the surrounding lands are divided into eight provinces. '''The North', The Iron Islands, The Riverlands, The Stormlands, Westerlands, The Reach, The Crownlands and The Dorne. Now that you have garrisoned a Sworn Sword in a camp, you can only attack camps within that region. So I have garrisoned a spy in The Neck, in The North, I can only attack camps in The North. Which are Alliances with camps in The Neck, Torrhen's Square and White Knife. Each Region has three locations that an Alliance can build a Camp. When an Alliance builds a Camp in a location within a Region. Here is a list of the camps in the various Regions. *Spoils Also each of the 3 main Stats have different camp image. You can view those by clicking on Images button for specific action stat. While the Spoils during Stage 1 are main Stat based rather than sub Stat based, the specialization you choose during Stage 1 will determine specialization you will have during Stage 2 (normal AvA phase), so choose wisely. Spoils required to level up camps during Stage 1 can only be obtained by completing World Event Quests, which will require you do either win a series of PtP Actions or win a series of World Event Adventures. You will recieve 1 Spoil for each successfully completed quest. There are 5 Tiers of camps, which require different amounts of materials required to level up. Those Tiers are based on your alliance size, or rather the average size of your alliances' war participation during previous 3 cycles. Those tiers are: *Tier 1: 1 - 25 members *Tier 2: 26 - 50 members *Tier 3: 51 - 100 members *Tier 4: 101 - 200 members *Tier 5: 201 - 500 members Do not assume that the person chatting to you in this Alliance is trusted. Aliases are frowned upon but they do occur. Please do not Facebook friends here, or give out personal information until they are validated and trusted, some people confuse the actions taken in this game for real life. Decide if you are willing to commit to playing almost daily. If not, an Alliance is not for you. If you don’t stay active, the game will tag you and out you will be released. Ravens and Chat are unreliable and fleeting. Please join our Facebook page.